Little Monster (Lust on my Tongue)
by rachaayy
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are on a hunt when Sam is hit with a mysterious witches curse, which causes him to act out in ways Gabriel is finding hard to resist. Will the Archangel be able to control his actions, or will he give in to the Trickster ever lurking beneath his skin? WARNING: Dub-con, swearing, sexual content. Busy student means slow to update - sorry!
1. I've got my eye on you

**This idea came to me upon discovering the song "Little Monster" by Royal Blood. AU in which everything is the same but Gabe didn't really die (as it should be!) and joined back up with the brothers within a few months. It's a little dark and not the happiest of endings. Dub-con (due to a spell), language, and sexual content. Very little plot with a little angst and a lot of smut.**

* * *

.

 _Hey little monster, I've got my eye on you_

 _._

* * *

As soon as they had entered the abandoned factory Gabriel knew they had fallen into a trap. Door slamming behind them, angel sigils adorning the walls bearing down and binding his power. "Gabe-" had been torn from Sam's lips as he disappeared in a clap of whispered thunder, and the group of witches showed themselves. That's right, it was a whole freakin' coven.  
Now, Gabriel might have been cut off from his powers; but he was still millennia older, and made quick work of the witches and their weapons. But he hadn't made it through them without being hurt. And he wasn't healing.

Gabriel clutched his Archangel blade tight to his chest, and tried to blink away the rivets of blood seeping from his forehead.  
 _Where the hell are you, Sammy._

It wasn't supposed to go down like this. A routine witch hunt; Dean had told them, happily delegating the job over while he and Castiel were to go follow up some recent demonic activity a few states over. Sam and Gabriel had readily accepted – Sam knew how much Dean hated dealing with witches, and Gabriel was just happy to spend time alone with the youngest Winchester – and there was never any reason to believe they would be in any real danger. Half the team was an Archangel for fuck's sake.

A scream pierced the air, and Gabriel took off running before he had even thought to turn.  
He lunged through open passageways and ripped through locked doors; until he finally came across the Hunter spread-eagled on the floor with a witch looming above him.  
With a snarl and the rage of heaven in his eyes, the Archangel tore across the room and buried his blade to the hilt in the witches back.

Dropping to his knees he scrambled over to the human and began to undo his bonds.  
"Sammy? Sammich are you okay?" he practically shouted.  
"Gabe…" The hunter's gentle hands reached up to clasp the face above him. "Shut the fuck up man."  
Gabriel let out a breathy laugh, and restrained himself from embracing the taller male. "Alright Sasquatch. Get up. I really want to get the hell out of here and there's no way I can lug your sorry ass the whole way."  
Sam slowing pulled himself to his feet. "Don't know what that bitch did, but I've got one hell of a headache going on."  
"I know, Kiddo. Just let's get out of here and I snap us back to the hotel and heal you right up." (And myself, he thought with a grumble.)

They had barely made it back into the sunlight when Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in the Archangel's arms.


	2. Love on my fingers

.

 _I got love on my fingers –_

 _._

* * *

All it took was a quick once-over of the hunter, a little Grace pushed into his skin, and Gabriel could breathe easy. That was Sam's physical injuries sorted at least. For now it looked like the human was merely unconscious; but the full extent of what the witch had done to him wouldn't be known until he was awake.

Gabriel perched himself on the edge of the hotel bed Sam was draped across. Even now the lingering tendrils of fear were lining his stomach, and his nails dug into his palm hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't believe that he had let Sammy get into that sort of danger. Sure, the life of a hunter – and especially as Lucifer's true vessel – was a dangerous one at every turn; but for some reason the Archangel had thought that he would be able to protect his hunter. _Huh._ He scoffed. _My hunter. If only.  
_  
His eyes fell upon the slow rise and fall of Sam's slumbering chest, and drew their way up to those soft looking lips Gabe had a plethora of fantasies about. Hazel eyes hidden behind fluttering lashes. Gabe had it **bad.** If only things were the way they seemed to fall between Dean and Castiel. A profound bond linking Angel and Hunter, and no painful past deeds to forget. Gabriel knew that Sam had forgiven him for The Mystery Spot and TV land. They were, in Sam's words, 'just Gabe trying to help in his own misplaced, fucked up way'. The pair had even fallen into an easy friendship complete with pranks thrown on their respective brothers. But the Archangel yearned for more than friendship could give. He craved the warm touch of a lover, sweet words spoken without prompt, and passion that could match the infinite fury that came with being an Archangel. He hadn't felt this way since Kali, and even then; she paled against Sam like a non-descript face in a crowd.  
But Sam would never feel this way back. The human had been broken in ways that would have destroyed any lesser man yet he still strived against the world, and remained kind. Gabriel was a twisted fallen being whose Grace shone sickly in the light of Sam's soul.

Caught in his musings, the Angel didn't notice Sam beginning to wake. A low groan caused him to snap to attention. "Sammy? Hey I'm here. You okay, Kiddo?"  
"Gabe?" Sammy moaned out, and hell if that didn't send a guilty little shiver right to Gabriel's groin.  
"Heya Samshine. How's ya noggin?"  
"Gabriel…" Sam breathed out again, louder this time, and Gabriel frowned.  
"Sam. I need you to open your eyes and tell me what's wrong so I can fix this. What do you need?"  
Silence hung over them for a second, and without warning Sam lunged into a sitting position and yanked the Archangel's shirt, pulling the smaller man into his chest. Sam opened his eyes, and Gabriel gasped. Gone was that sad soft hazel and green – Sam's pupils were blown out hopelessly wide and his irises glowed like the sun in a solar eclipse.

"Gabriel," the hunter growled, impossibly low. "I need _you_ ".


	3. Lust on my tongue

**Last night found me half drunk and I wisely stayed away from my psych paper. Thus this pitiful excuse for a chapter. I really am very appreciative on everyone who has taken the time to follow or review! I do hope to speed up my progress on this story a little, and will eventually condense this story into one chapter. Hope you enjoy! (The next chapter is already in the words and I'm trying my damnedest to make it far bigger than this one!)**

* * *

.

 _-lust on my tongue-_

 _._

* * *

"I _need_ you."

Gabriel's mouth dropped in shock. "Uhh…"

Sam clutched at him even tighter, pulling the smaller man into his lap. The press of the hunter's erection into the back of the Archangel's thigh is what snapped him back to coherency, just as Sam moved his hands from Gabriel's shirt down to his hips and rocked up into the angel.

"Sammy, stop, we need to - _ah fuck_."

"Yes Gabe, please, I need you so bad, I feel so empty and I need you to fill me up _please!"_

Gabriel could feel his own traitorous cock filling up as Sam continued to buck and moan beneath him. It must've been those "fucking witches."

"Not the witches!" The hunter protested vehemently. "It's all me!"

How the human could speak those words with such an innocent expression while his eyes were blown in lust was beyond Gabe's understanding. But the Archangel was clinging desperately to his fast fading morals, so tried to push himself out of the tall man's lap. And didn't budge. Whatever those witches had been up to Gabriel was fucking glad that they were dead? Nothing but bad news having someone around that could make a mere mortal physically stronger than an Archangel.

Gabriel tried a different approach, and let a sliver of his True Voice into his next words.

"Samuel. Sam. You need to stop this."

The hunter just moaned and buried his head in the Archangel's neck.

"Sam!" He thundered.

Sam cried out bit down hard onto Gabriel's skin.

The hunter was a trembling mess beneath him, the words "Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel" a reverent and sinful prayer on his lips.

"Shit, Sammy…"

Sun seared eyes once again met whiskey gold, and Sam pulled Gabe into an oddly gentle kiss. With one taste of Sam, the Archangel's resolve was broken. He could feel Gabriel fading into the back of his mind, and the half suppressed Loki leaping forward with reverent intent. HIs lips curled into a smirk, and he bit into Sam's bottom lip until he tasted blood.


End file.
